


Been with you such a long time

by carmesim



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Group Sex, M/M, Waycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmesim/pseuds/carmesim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little post-Reading Festival orgy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been with you such a long time

"To his credit, I believe he only barfed once," Frank points out, and Jamia laughs softly on the other end of the line. "But he was shaking pretty bad, so I made him let me write the lyrics on his wrist, I think that helped some."

He misses her answer when the curtain to his bunk gets yanked back and the subject of their conversation shows its grinning, flushed face in front of him. "Frank, you're late. Send J my love and come out already." Gerard says.

"Oh my God," Frank scrunches his eyes. "Gotta go honey, my band are being cocksluts without me," Gerard swats at his arm. "Ow, correction, Gerard is being a bitchy cockslut." Frank adds, and Gerard does it again. "And he sends his love. Alright, I'm hanging up before he throws a fit. Bye baby."

Frank climbs out of his bunk and Gerard grabs his hand, squeezing and leading him steady down the narrow space with another excited little grin. Frank just pulls his tongue out at him, but he can't help it, being in contact with Gerard gets him in a similar eager mood, squeezing his hand right back, bouncing on his heels till he stumbles into Gerard's back and the two of them nearly face-plant into the lounge.

"Goddammit Pedicone, am I'm gonna have to pull rank on you," Frank groans, once he sees Mike kneeling at the end of the couch between Ray's spread thighs. "I wanted to blow him first, motherfucker!"

"You should have come down sooner then, you lame ass." says Mikey, pulling at his belt loops so he has no choice but fall into his lap where he's sitting next to Ray. Frank clocks his puffy, spit-shiny lips from up close and groans again, but Mikey's already pressing firmly on the back of his neck to make their mouths meet.

Frank kisses Mikey deep and sloppy, chasing the salty taste he just knows is from Mikey having gone down on Ray only minutes before he came in. There are fingers kneading his scalp suddenly, and since he knows Mikey has both his hands high up his hips pulling him down for a dirty, slow grind, the one making his head tingle so deliciously can only be Gerard.

He puts his own hands around Mikey's jaw and makes a low, satisfied sound, adding to the slick noises of himself tonguing Mikey, Pedicone suckling Ray, both of them breathing heavily trough their noses, while Gerard starts cursing under his breath-- because he's rubbing the boner in his jeans against Frank's back.

The general awesome filthiness of his band clicks into Frank's mind and he just can't help pulling back from Mikey to giggle, like he's high on the very knowledge they're all so hot for each other because, holy shit, they've just played the most ridiculously amazing show of their lives. With Brian May.

This reminds Frank that he has priorities. "Pedicone seriously, save some for me." he says, reaching down to tug at Mike's bare shoulder.

Pedicone just makes a sort of vaguely annoyed but muffled moan around his mouthful of dick, never breaking the smooth up and down of his head over Ray's lap. Ray bats Frank's hand away though, even if he can't seem to do any more than that, head still thrown back and teeth nibbing hid lips, utterly blissed out. "Jesus Christ, leave him alone Frankie." Ray moans.

Goddamit. Frank hears Mikey and Gerard laugh at him, but he's already clambering off Mikey and onto his knees behind Pedicone's massive hunched body, hell-bent in getting what he wants. He yanks off his t-shirt and presses his chest against Pedicone's inked back, the sweaty slide making him hiss when he pushes his hips flush with Pedicone's ass.

Frank winds his arms around Pedicone's middle, licks his way up to his ear. "Come on, Mike," he breathes, "if you let me finish him off, you can fuck me."

Pedicone must have some sort of interesting reaction, because Ray half-shouts and suddenly Pedicone's looking over his shoulder at Frank, his grin both wicked and hot. "You stubborn little shit, Frankie."

"I'm going to kill you, Frank." Ray adds.

"Whatever man, come on." Frank presses, his mouth already watering.

"Fine, fine, but you treat him right, man." Pedicone finally relents, moving so Frank can crawl into the warm space between Ray's thighs.

"Like I don't give the best fucking head in this band." Frank bites back, voice trailing to nothing when he looks up and his eyes meet Ray's. Ray looks impatient, he looks so needy and so extremely hot in this moment, Frank's brain kind of shuts off. "Hi Ray Toro." Frank hears himself say, feeling every inch the fanboy he once was. Then he smiles. "Good show, tonight."

Ray beams right back at him. "Yeah, great show, Frankie."

And with that, Frank happily turns his attention to Ray's sizable dick, closing his hand around it and sliding down the spit-soaked length. He presses a kiss on its reddened tip, takes in so much of Ray's fantastic smell he sort of dives in with his nose and ends up running his entire face up and all over Ray's cock, letting it smear both his cheeks, his closed eyelids, bump into his lower lip.

"Oh my God, oh my God Frank" Ray whines, voice impossibly high. "Jesus, look at him go." Frank hears Gerard groan, and then Frank's ears pop a bit, as he takes as much of Ray's cock as he can into his mouth.

Ray's hips snap up and Frank moans so loud. His mind blanks out as he relaxes his jaw and throat, swallows a little, wishing he could just fucking swallow it whole. His free hand shoots up, gesturing until Ray grabs hold of it, and Frank gets his other hand latched tight on Ray's hipbone, holding on for dear life so Ray can fuck into his mouth.

Frank spreads his knees on the floor of the bus, his jeans rubbing kinda painfully over his hard-on, and his hips nearly match Ray's last couple of powerful thrusts, till Ray tugs hard on his hand and Frank pulls up just enough to catch Ray's load on his tongue. Frank licks and swallows and keeps licking up Ray's dick and then his balls, his stomach, eyes screwed shut, listening to Ray's moans and someone else's ragged breath, might be his, he has no idea, he's in a bit of a sex-overload suddenly.

Then Frank feels his waist being gripped tight like a vice, an overwhelming presence over his back, and oh-- Pedicone's there with him, all right. Pedicone makes quick work of his fly, brings Frank's heavy dick out with a few sure strokes and Frank could just about kiss him. "Oh fuck yeah, motherfucker," Frank croaks.

Pedicone huffs a laugh into Frank's ear. "You weren't kidding how much you wanted it, Frank, holy shit."

"Oh he's like that," Mikey says from somewhere above Frank, sounding both breathless and amused.

Frank slumps forward, resting his sweaty forehead against Ray's soft stomach. Pedicone's thighs bracket his, he's humping his ass in an urgent way that makes Frank want to tell him to take the time and fuck him properly, but Pedicone's jacking his dick so hard and fast he doesn't even have the time. He realizes he's still holding Ray's hand when he squeezes it hard and comes like a fucking trainwreck, his voice breaking on a gasp.

Ray wraps large, damp fingers around the nape of Frank's neck as he shakes, Pedicone still milking him through the aftershocks, and Frank hears someone moaning his name, it sounds like Ray, then it sounds like Gerard, so he finally forces his eyes open, and shuts them again, oh fuck-- he glimpses Gerard all curled up in Mikey's lap, his hands inside Mikey's jeans even as Mikey jacks him off on top of his briefs, and it's mostly Gerard making all the noise.

Frank's seen them get each other off like this a few times by now, but the thrill of it never fucking seems to wear off. He's suddenly turned on again and he's just had the most amazing orgasm, what the hell. It could also be that Pedicone is still all up his his business, although he's mostly just holding him down now, so Frank figures the Ways must have his attention too.

"Pretty awesome, huh?" Frank groans as he sits up into Pedicone's lap. He winks up at Ray as he goes, notices he's watching the brothers almost fondly.

"Um" Pedicone mumbles, his hot face pressing against the side of Frank's neck when Frank sways his hips and grinds down over him. Frank knows the feeling. "Come on Mike, don't be shy." he teases.

Pedicone pratically lifts Frank off his lap with one arm, the other snapping the buttons of his own fly open, so when Frank sinks down again Pedicone's dick drags up nice and slick up the curve of his ass and against his back. Frank reaches over and palms it, adds to the friction, hears him curse viciously when a few dirty strokes get him coming hard over Frank's skin.

Frank lets himself fall forward over Ray again, and Pedicone rests his forehead on his shoulder, breathing hard. Frank spares a thought to Ray having to take all that weight, but he figures they won't be there long now.

Sometime while either he or Pedicone were getting off, Gerard and Mikey must have come too-- Frank's watching Gerard nuzzle up against Mikey's neck, looking completely devoid of any tension for the first time today, Mikey with his fingers dipping into the back of Gerard's jeans and his eyes closed like he just might fall asleep like that. Frank hears Ray sigh and looks up at him, finds that they're now probably smiling at each other like an old married couple.

There's a whole lot of love around Frank tonight.


End file.
